


Broken

by doodlez



Series: Teen Wolf drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Stiles Stilinski, Asexuality, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Excessive Drinking, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlez/pseuds/doodlez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is drunk. He is completely and utterly wasted. There’s really no other way to put it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> So in this fanfic Stiles is asexual. It's slightly ooc but the fact is he has no idea he's asexual. He hasn't done research on it and he's really only gotten as far as figuring that he's broken. I don't go in on any details on how he's dealt with it in the past but it's heavily implied that he's slept around with people to try and "fix" himself. I know some people are uncomfortable with things like that so I didn't want anyone to read it and end up feeling bad about it.

Stiles is drunk. He is completely and utterly wasted. There’s really no other way to put it. It’s to be expected, he’s been sitting at the bar of the Jungle for the past hour, waiting for someone to approach him. Also he just got his actual legal ID. He’s twenty-one! Of course he’s drunk. Not in any sort of sexy way either. He just feels miserable if he’s completely honest. Which is probably just as well, the thought of what he’d do if someone had actually seemed interested in him makes him sick to the stomach. 

He isn’t sure why he even tries to do this it’s not like it ever makes him feel better. It’s normal though, it’s what normal people do. Normal people get laid. 

He’s just about to ask for another of whatever drink it is he’s been pouring down his throat when the bartender decides to crush all his hopes and dreams by raising an eyebrow at him and scoffing “I’m cutting you off dude, anyone I should call?” 

Stiles tries to protest at the unfair treatment he really does but he isn’t sure how to connect his thoughts in a string of words that are appropriate for the situation, instead he just mumbles something unintelligible and throws his cellphone up on the bar before blacking out for a few minutes. 

-:-

Derek considers just ignoring the phone call altogether. He considers snapping at the bartender that someone else can pick Stiles up. He doesn’t. Of course he doesn’t, that would be logical and sensible. Something his life has never been. 

He gets there within fifteen minutes and Stiles is passed out. He doesn’t even react in any way when Derek puts his hand on his right shoulder, shaking it lightly.

“Stiles.” He says with another shake, “Stiles c’mon, I brought the Camero, lets go.” He sighs. The bartender is giving him a look, as if to will him into being rougher. “All right c’mon.” he says finally and leans down to pull Stiles’ arm around his shoulders. He places a firm hand on Stiles waist and the only reaction he gets is a disgruntled groan at being jostled. 

Derek pushes him into the shotgun seat of the car and makes sure he’s buckled up before driving off. By the time he realizes he’s on route back to his own place and not to Stiles’ dad’s place or maybe even Scott’s he can’t be bothered to turn around. Never mind that it isn’t a very long detour, it’s just easier to bring him back to the loft. 

The ride back to Derek’s place is uneventful. Stiles wakes up and though he seems a bit confused as to why the world is suddenly moving he doesn’t make too much of a fuss. 

“Whazzgoin on?” he asks, words slurred and Derek snorts at the lost look on his face.

“You’re drunk. I’m taking you back to my place, is that okay?” Stiles blinks at him and looks like he’s considering it carefully although Derek’s pretty sure he’s just trying to figure out what was just explained. Eventually he nods slowly and carefully. 

“Mm… I didn’t get laid.” He says thoughtfully and leans back against the seat. Derek chokes on his own spit.

“It might’ve helped if you hadn’t been drunk off your ass.” He quips back finally, forcing himself to keep his eyes on the road and not look at Stiles. 

“Doesn’t work otherwise.” Stiles says and Derek doesn’t have time to ask him what he means before they’re back in his garage and he has to get out and help Stiles out before he trips and cracks his skull open on the pavement. 

-:-

Derek is nice, so so nice. He smells nice too, when they’re this close Stiles can tell. He’s probably really sexy too. Stiles couldn’t tell you that if he tried. He should be able to tell you that but he can’t. 

“Why were you so drunk anyway? If you wanted to get laid shouldn’t you have been dancing or something? Not sitting at the bar?” Stiles shrugs. 

“I can’t get laid if I’m sober.” Derek’s eyebrows do that wrinkly thing where he looks so angry! He isn’t angry though, Stiles can tell that. 

“What?”

“Sex is weeeiird.” Stiles forces out as Derek lets him fall back on a soft surface. 

“Then why try to get laid?” Stiles feet feel lighter now and it takes a while for him to realize that it’s because Derek took off his shoes. 

“Wanted to see if someone could fix me.”

“Fix you? Stiles you’re not broken!” Derek says, he sounds exasperated and for some reason Stiles finds that hilarious. He laughs, reaches up and pats Derek’s cheek. 

“Mm Yeah I am. I’m broken, it’s not fun but sometimes people can fix me for a while so it’s okay I think.”

-:-

Derek feels sick listening to Stiles ramble. He’s pretty sure Stiles isn’t aware about half the things he’s saying and it feels wrong to listen to him say nice things when he isn’t in control of his own mind. Apparently he is nice and he smells nice… what really makes him want to throw up however is when Stiles calls himself broken. 

His heartbeat is steady as he says it. 

There’s no lie, no joking tone. To Stiles at least it’s just the cold hard truth. 

“Stiles, hey. Hey listen to me.” He says and sits up closer to Stiles head, “You’re not broken. You’re not.” Stiles makes a movement that looks like it was meant to be a shrug so Derek puts his hand on Stiles chest to keep him from moving away. “You. Are. Not. Broken. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you.” He says firmly and somehow manages to keep eye contact as he says it. Stiles is silent to start with. Looking up at Derek with big brown eyes as if trying to read the truth in them. Finally he smiles, big, genuine, and Derek feels his heart swell because at least for the moment it seems like Stiles believes him. 

“Alright then Sourwolf.” He mumbles with a yawn before shuffling closer to Derek. Derek has to fight not to startle when the hand he was just about to move away from Stiles’ chest is grabbed and pulled close. 

“Stiles.” There’s no response and Derek is 99% sure Stiles is faking. “Stiles c’mon.” he makes an half-hearted attempt to pull away and Stiles whines (whines!) at him. Derek rolls his eyes. “You know I could easily get out of your grip.” He says and yeah Derek is 110% sure Stiles is not actually asleep if that pout is anything to go by. He doesn’t do anything about it, except for snuffling closer and Derek can feel himself relent. “Fine.” He says as he lays down. 

They wake up like that, close. Legs tangled together, Stiles with a loose grip still around Derek’s hand. They don’t talk about it, not yet, but Derek decides then and there as Stiles rubs sleep out of his eyes just before he looks up at Derek that the next time he tells Stiles he isn’t broken he’ll make sure it sticks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!  
> If you did kudos and comments are always appreciated, if you want to request a drabble you can go to my tumblr: doodlezuniverse.tumblr.com and send me an ask!


End file.
